


Nyan Nyan Syndrome

by Steangine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cat!Vergil, Catgil, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Vergil behaves like an entitled cat. That doesn't make him any different.[VD - Nevan-Agni-Rudra is the best team]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Nyan Nyan Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevilliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevilliven/gifts).



> Happy birthday Nev! I hope you are enjoying a wonderful day!

“Vergil, don’t-you-dare!”

Dante’s voice rumbled from the upper floor like an ominous thunder two second after Nero entered the office. Dante and Vergil were definitely arguing again. But Nero didn’t remember he had ever heard Dante sounding so –well, he couldn’t put it in other words– similar to Credo: severe in his rigid earful.

Nero climbed the stairs two by two and saw Dante standing at the center of his bedroom. Back fiercely stretched, both hands on the hips and the nose up in the air as he glared up at the wardrobe; yes, he definitely had something of Credo with that stance. Nero couldn’t guess what was happening and felt even more confused when he stepped in and spotted Vergil curled on the wardrobe silently judging Dante with a stare.

“Vergil,” Dante started not noticing Nero – or being so irritated he didn’t mind him. “If you toss that gun down, I swear, you are in big troubles.”

Vergil perfectly incarnated the studies of inverted psychology, because, instead of obeying his little brother, he swung his hand to hit Ivory and push it down the edge. Dante caught it just in time, and Vergil curled in the cramped space between the wardrobe and the ceiling, where he surprisingly fit, giving him his back. A long hairy fluffy tail dangled down from his butt.

“Hi Nero.” Dante grumbled, the irritation a bit soothed in his voice. Nero noticed his scowl softened as Dante turned to him. “Your dad turned into a cat.”

At that, Nero’s brain short-circuited, and he snorted “What the fuck?”

Something happened to Vergil. Something temporary, much for Dante’s luck, but no one could tell how much long that temporary was. Dante was vague in explaining Nero how his father all of a sudden popped out a pair of ears and a tail and started behaving like a cat. Morrison gave them three bizarre jobs last week; each had the right premises and situation to cast such a curse on Vergil.

“Am I the only one who just kills demons and that’s it?” Nero commented just because he realized that if he stayed silent, his brain would immediately make him think about the idea of his father meowing, and he didn’t want to imagine such a possibility in a loop.

“We kill demons too.”

Yeah, when you don’t become cats.”

Dante was about to answer, but he went silent and looked down between his legs. Nero saw Vergil’s head popping out from under the desk. Vergil leaped on Dante’s lap; the movement was quite elegant, considering Vergil’s was a fully developed half-human adult whose body wasn’t planned to do what cats usually did.

“Ouff! Vergil!”

Vergil ignored he was painfully kneeling on Dante’s thighs and leaned his head in the curve of his neck. Nero was sure he heard a strangled meow coming from him.

“He does this whenever someone comes.” Dante explained to escape the embarrassment. “When clients come, I must close him in the bedroom. He isn’t pleased and steals my stuff.”

“So, before he was pissed you locked him in?”

“Yeah, basically. At least he stopped scratching against the door.”

Nero decided he didn’t want to ask anything else about the matter.

One morning, Dante woke up and found Vergil sitting in front of a corner. Not sitting like a proper person but crouched with his legs squatted and enough flexibility to resemble a huge cat. He was looking up at the angle formed by the encounter of the walls and ceiling.

“What’s wrong now? A cobweb?”

Dante observed the spot that Vergil found so interesting but didn’t see anything that could have caught his brother’s feline interest.

“Are you hungry? Food?”

In his new state, Vergil always reacted when Dante pronounced few specific words. When Dante said _food_ , Vergil understood he would refill his belly, so became insistent with unwanted signs of affection until Dante gave him some food.

However, Vergil didn’t react. He remained focused; his eyes were wide-spread and ready to catch any sign coming at him.

“Hey,” Dante knocked on the wall where he hung Nevan. The guitar vanished in a cloud of evanescent bats that shaped into Nevan’s real form. She was a transparent purple fizzling shadow of what she was before joining hands with Dante’s cause. Dante could see his office’s blurred image through her. “Something entered the office while I was gone?”

“Not that I know. And I know a lot,” She answered. “Don’t mind your brother. His brain fell to the level of such a low-life creature, that he’ll be disgusted the moment his consciousness will be back.”

Without Dante summoning them, Agni and Rudra abandoned their weapon forms and projected their shadows next to Nevan.

“Once I heard that cats can see the spirits of dead people.” Rudra commented.

“Yes yes! I remember too! That’s why they were buried in those huge triangles!” Agni added.

Dante couldn’t blame their scarce and wrong knowledge of the ancient Egypt on them, considering they spent all their life in Temen-ni-gru and then in his office. He wasn’t a huge fan of Egypt, mummies and curses himself.

“Nonsense,” Nevan’s voice turned from a sweet dangerous caress to a snapping slap. “Human’s souls either ascend to Heaven or turn into the worst nightmares of Hell.” She crossed her arms to remark she had just stated the obvious.

“Oh…” Agni nodded, but he didn’t understand much.

Then, Rudra flashed them with an unexpected deep question. “But what if someone is too bad for Heaven but too good for Hell?”

Dante’s demonic weapons spent the afternoon staring at that corner in the useless attempt of discovering what Vergil was looking at.

“Nero, you are a life savior.”

“Heh, I know.”

Dante was grateful that Nero decided he needed a break from Fortuna and crashed at his place for a while. If it was because he was worried about Vergil, he never told, but Dante could easily guess. Of course, he was a nice guy and felt bad for arriving uninvited, so he decided to make his presence worthy and cleaned the office up.

“I thought it would be worse.” Nero admitted.

“I might be a single man with a cat, but I do clean,” Dante sounded outraged. “From time to time.”

“Figures.”

After two good hours of scrubbing and trashing, sitting on the sofa with a cold drink felt magnificent.

“Hunting demons is less tiring,” Nero had to express that opinion aloud. “By the way, where’s Verg–” He almost spit the juice when he turned his head and he saw Vergil staring at him from the other side of the sofa. He popped out of nowhere after he didn’t see him since when he arrived. “How?” He coughed.

Vergil jumped on the sofa using all his four limbs and raises his hips up in the air.

“Vergil no!” Dante turned his head, but Vergil put his butt so close to him that he had no way out. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“…I read that cats show their butts to smell and know each other.” Nero started reading things about cats since when he learnt of his father’s condition.

“Wha–that’s why you keep smelling my butt whenever I’m naked, you little shit!”

“Maybe you should smell him back.”

“Nero, do you want to sleep in the street tonight?”

Nero didn’t snicker anymore when, the following morning, Vergil gave him a warm good morning pushing his butt against his face.

“Nero, flush the damn toilet when you do your business!”

Dante waved his right hand in front of the face. Nero glared at him.

“Hey! I have flushed the toilet more than once and used the damn spray! That lilac scent is so sweet I’m still nauseous.”

“Oh shit. Don’t tell me the septic tank has gone banana again.”

Dante put his magazine down and marched to the front door. As he grabbed the handle, he caught some movement from the stairs with the corner of his eye. He turned the head, and his arm went limp in surprise at the view of his brother dragging a demon downstairs from the nape using his mouth instead of the hands. Somehow, he managed to snap the demon’s neck in two, leaving him dead with his mouth wide open and the long tongue dragging on the floor.

Vergil left the stinky corpse in the middle of the office and sat down to stare at Dante.

“He brought you a present.” Nero commented.

“He’s never had a good taste even when he had the brain to choose well,” Dante walked around the demon to face Vergil. “It’ll take the whole day for the air to be decent again.” He scolded him but what received was a haughty look.

Vergil closed his eyes in satisfaction and, filled with pride, stuck his chest out when Dante pat his head.

Vergil stole Dante’s food. Or better, he exclusively wanted to eat whatever Dante was eating. No matter if they had the same food, Vergil always intercepted the fork or the spoon going to Dante’s mouth and made it its own.

“Can you let me eat in peace for once?” Dante asked as his brother munched on the mouthful of mashed potatoes on his fork. “Yeah, of course not.” He pierced the steak and cut a piece just in time for Vergil to lick his lips in wait for that delicious treat.

“Oh no. No way.”

Dante tried to eat the meat in the exact moment Vergil decided he wanted that too. Vergil dashed forward too quickly, and the fork was too close to Dante’s lips; it was just a matter of one or two centimeters, and Vergil’s mouth landed on Dante’s instead of the fork.

The moment it took Dante to realize what had just happened was enough for Vergil to steal the piece of steak and degusting it with a satisfied expression. He sniffed the steak on Dante’s plate and meowed, ignoring the gravity of what he had just done.

Dante drank a sip of water to cool down the excessive warmth on his face. “Fuck you, Vergil!”

Sometimes, Dante couldn’t fight back his sadness. It lived rent free in his head and, contrary to his expectations, his brother’s return didn’t erase it completely. Its claws rooted too deep into his heart to vanish without leaving any scar.

When sadness took him over, Dante locked himself into his room waiting for the episode to be over. But locking himself in somewhere was out of question since when his brother turned into a cat. No matter if he was on the toilet or in his bedroom, Vergil always followed him on the spot if there was a closed door between them.

“Geez,” Dante opened the door before Vergil scratched a hole into it. “You are a pain in the ass in any shape you take,” He snorted before hiding again under the blankets. “Couldn’t read the room before and can’t do it now.”

The weight of the warm cover on his head was reassuring. He was protected from the outside, isolated with his own thoughts.

However, it seemed that Vergil didn’t want to let Dante enjoy some depressing peace. Dante felt the mattress sinking under the weight of his brother climbing at his side. Vergil pushed his entire body against him and adjusted him until their shapes collided almost perfectly.

“Couldn’t you find another place to sleep?” Dante sounded tired, but, despite his desire of being let alone, he enjoyed the warmth against his back. “Are you purring?”

That was new. Dante knew that purring was biologically specific of felines, even if he had no idea of the science behind it; so, he was surprised when he felt a low vibration gently cuddling his entire body. Vergil rubbed his cheek with insistence against the bump he was sure was Dante’s head.

Dante slowly popped his face out from the nest and closed one eye to avoid Vergil’s nose to poke into it in the gesture of smearing his scent all over him.

“Ow, be careful.”

That little opening was enough of an invitation for Vergil; he sneaked under the blankets and leaned over Dante with a satisfied meow. Dante scratched him behind the cat ears. His brother had to turn into a cat to show some proper sign of affection that didn’t include Yamato between Dante’s ribs.

“Stupid brother.”

Dante leaned his forehead against Vergil’s and fell asleep like that.

Two days later, Vergil came back to his senses and he didn’t remember anything of the past month. But Dante made sure to fill that void.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering how Dante resolved the litter matter.


End file.
